A web browser may maintain an identity and authenticate the identity to a server. Yet, there is no system to provide a common identity across different web applications. Each time a user accesses a different web application, web service, or website, the user may have to login separately. It can prove very difficult for users to maintain different usernames and passwords, and to have to login so many times.
Further, current identity solutions may rely on server-to-server technology, without any help from the web browser. Current identity solutions may also be complex to implement and may result in a poor user experience. For example, current solutions may require relatively complex server-side code, and a confusing authentication user interface to get information like a user name, email, photo, or user-specific avatar. Further, cookie lifetimes are low, and logging out of a central account such as an email account might invalidate a session on other web applications, which may prove counter-intuitive for users. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.